The Bitter End
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Por um lado tinha Regulus e sua vida. Por outro tinha Edward e sua morte. SiriusxRegulus - SiriusXEdward
1. Prólogo

Autor: Fla Apocalipse  
Título: The Bitter End  
Sinopse: Por um lado tinha Regulus e sua vida. Por outro tinha Edward e sua morte.  
Shipper: Sirius/Regulus – Edward/Jacob – Sirius/Edward  
Classificação: Slash  
Gênero: Romance/U.A.  
Spoilers: Não

**N.A.:** Fic escrita na loucura e a culpa é da Evo e da Just... Tudo culpa delas... Essa fic mistura-se com Twilight, espero que vocês gostem. Fic com _**Incest**_ e _**Slash**_, então se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!

**Desclaimer: **_Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

* * *

_**The Bitter End**_

_Prólogo_

Eu já tinha ouvido aqueles barulhos antes. Era como se tudo fosse desabar no quarto ao lado. Eu consegui identificar duas vozes, primeiro eles discutiam em vozes bem baixas, depois eu ouvia a porta bater e deduzia que um deles havia saído. Mas logo depois um barulho de roupas rasgando podia ser ouvido, eu realmente acho que essas paredes são finas demais. Ou os barulhos são altos demais. 

Ontem eu vi um deles quando saí de meu quarto e passei pela porta do deles, ele estava do lado de fora, pegando uma caixa do chão. Ele tem os cabelos acobreados, olhos escuros, pele bem clara; me lembra alguém, só não sei quem. Não que eu esteja vigiando outras pessoas, mas acho que ele realmente matou alguém lá dentro hoje de tarde. O barulho de pedra batendo contra pedra era facilmente ouvido. Eu temi ouvir um grito, um pedido de socorro, mas só ouvi as molas da cama rangendo e depois era só silêncio. 

Eu conseguia ouvir alguns sussurros e a voz de um deles se tornou alta. 

"Você é meu inimigo natural!" uma batida na parede fez alguma poeira se desprender do teto do meu quarto. "Mude a frase, Jacob." 

O outro pareceu não responder e logo depois a porta abriu, e uma risada baixa me fez gelar, parecia algo que já tinha ouvido antes. Sentei na cama, cruzando as pernas e olhando para a parede, a risada continuou. A voz era bem baixa, mas alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse do meu quarto. 

"Preciso caçar." a voz desse era diferente, mais decidida. Ouvi a risada do outro mais alta e novamente uma batida na parede, e a poeira branca desprendeu-se outra vez de meu teto. Eu realmente já conseguia imaginar o que eles faziam naquele quarto, naquela pensão antiga e tão afastada do centro de Londres. 

Eu iria fazer a mesma coisa em algumas horas, era só esperar por _ele_. E _ele_ está demorando. Não era certo, mas quem iria me impedir? Quem iria nos impedir? Silêncio. O quarto ao lado ficou em silêncio. As molas da cama denunciaram o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	2. Quarto Treze

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

* * *

_Capítulo 1 – Quarto Treze_

Olhei a fachada verde clara da pensão, a tinta descascada em todas as paredes, janelas pendendo. Nas ruas com poucas pessoas passavam, já era noite e eu deveria seriamente repensar o que estava fazendo ali. Respirei fundo duas vezes e dei um passo pra frente, entrando na pensão Lo Canto, iria me registrar e esperar. Esperar algumas horas até _ele_ dar uma boa desculpa em casa e sair. Sair correndo e vir pra cá. Correndo para meus braços, como faz há muitos anos.

A recepção é pequena, madeira antiga e desgastada no chão, um balcão à direita e uma escada à esquerda, tudo extremamente simples. Ando devagar até o balcão e toco a pequena sineta, espero pacientemente que a dona da pensão venha me atender.

"Sr. Black. – ela diz assim que me vê, e já se vira para o quadro no qual as chaves ficam penduradas, erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés para pegar a de número treze.

Prendo a respiração e a solto devagar ao ver que a mão enrugada daquela velha senhora pega a chave de número quatorze, e vira-se sorrindo com se estivesse desculpando-se.

"Meu marido provavelmente esqueceu que o senhor vinha. – desculpou-se me entregando a chave.

Pego a chave e olho para o chaveiro verde escuro em forma de retângulo, com o número quatorze pintado em preto. Sorrio pelo canto da boca e me viro para subir para meu quarto; Regulus não vai gostar nada disso. Ele se acostumou com o quarto treze, diz que é _nosso_ quarto. Eu não me importo que número seja o quarto, ou que nem seja em um quarto, o importante é _tê-lo_. Regulus não acha certo o que fazemos e, sinceramente, não posso culpá-lo, eu não deveria amar meu irmão; não do jeito que amo. Amo a pele, o beijo, o jeito, as mentiras, o pecado.

Não que pare minha vida por ele, garotas vêm e vão a todo tempo, eu nunca me recuso a me satisfazer com elas. O grande problema é voltar pra casa depois de passar a noite com uma mulher - que me deixou satisfeito - é que meus pés me levam para o quarto dele. E eu entro em silêncio, a meio caminho da cama já me desfaço de minha camisa e me deito ao seu lado, somente o olhando. Observando sua beleza, esperando ele acordar e me sentir ali, querendo tê-lo.

Piso no último degrau, alcançando o segundo andar, olhando para as cinco portas no corredor pintado de verde claro. O mesmo piso de madeira do térreo, rangendo conforme ando. Passo pelas portas: onze, doze, treze. Por um momento observo a porta treze de madeira escura e maçaneta de prata, talvez Regulus tenha razão, esse é _nosso_ quarto.

Prossigo até parar na frente da porta com o número quatorze pintado de preto e a abro, entro e penso em qual será a reação dele quando ver que este quarto é diferente. Que já não vai poder se levantar de noite, com as luzes apagadas e caminhar livremente sem se preocupar em bater em algo, por já ter decorado onde cada móvel está.

Fecho a porta, puxo minha varinha e conjuro algumas velas. Acendo-as e fecho as duas janelas de madeira com outro aceno. A cama fica a direita e parece ser mais antiga que a própria pensão, uma colcha azul-bebê está precariamente esticada sobre um colchão de molas, dois travesseiros de fronhas que um dia foram brancas estão jogados de qualquer jeito perto da cabeceira. Uma mesa de madeira e duas cadeiras completam os móveis do quarto, este não tem uma poltrona como o outro quarto tem.

A porta a minha esquerda é o pequeno banheiro, com pia, vaso sanitário e chuveiro, todos amontoados. Me encosto na porta e dou risada, Regulus vai odiar mudar nossa rotina. Ele odeia quando eu mudo algo.

Me assusto com o barulho de algo pesado se chocando contra a parede do quarto ao lado. Deixo minha varinha erguida, não sei o que pode ser, mas o barulho não se repetiu. Gostaria de saber quem é que alugou o quarto treze, provavelmente um homem querendo algumas horas de felicidade com a amante, ou jovens aproveitando a vida. O barulho se repete e ouço um gemido logo após, deixo minha varinha na mesa, já entendi o que são esses barulhos. Alguém empurrando alguém contra a parede, e ambos estão gostando da agressividade.

Jogo meu casaco na cama e tiro os sapatos, é questão de tempo até ele chegar e subir, entrando sem bater e me olhando como se eu fosse um total desconhecido. Não que isso seja algo bom, é apenas uma válvula de escape dele, algo que ele faz para sentir-se menos culpado. Outra vez o barulho na parede me pega desprevenido, e desta vez é mais forte, faz uma poeira branca se desprender do teto. Ser violento é uma coisa, mas esse casal está começando a brigar desse jeito. Me aproximo da parede que divido com o casal ao lado, ouvindo alguns gemidos, sorrio e continuo a escutar.

"Sua irmã não pode nos ver." O homem diz, uma voz forte, quase séria demais.

"E vai saber que estou com você." Uma outra voz masculina responde e isso me deixou surpreso; dois homens? Isso quer dizer que não sou o único nessa pensão com certas peculiaridades!

"Já somos inimigos por natureza, imagine se alguém pensar sobre isso."

"Alice provavelmente já juntou as peças."

Eles ficam em silêncio e eu agora só ouço as molas da cama rangendo, me afasto da parede. Não vou ficar vigiando a intimidade desse casal mais do que já fiz. Duas leves batidas na porta me deixam surpreso, Regulus nunca bateu. Vou devagar até a porta e a abro, vendo a dona da pensão com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"Desculpe incomodar Sr. Black, mas seu irmão deixou um recado." A velha senhora me entrega o papel dobrado ao meio e se vira, descendo as escadas sem esperar uma resposta minha. Isso não é bom, isso não é nada bom. Regulus não muda a rotina. Não manda bilhetes. Não me deixa esperando.

_"Não posso sair. Fique, talvez consiga aparecer de manhã._

_Regulus."_

Fico observando a letra fina e bem desenhada dele, ainda parado debaixo do batente da porta, com o papel aberto nas mãos. Regulus não conseguiu sair, provavelmente, a nossa mãe o prendeu, suspeitando que ele fosse se encontrar com qualquer uma. Dou risada dos pensamentos de minha mãe, se ela realmente soubesse com quem ele iria se encontrar talvez nos matasse. Não, ela não o mataria. Mataria a mim, culparia a mim por estar corrompendo meu irmão mais novo.

Que seja, se ele não vem, aqui não fico. Vou sair, o bar aqui na frente fica aberto até amanhã cedo. Vou descer, beber e esperar até de manhã, caso ele não venha vou ficar na pensão mais um dia e arranjar alguma _'diversão'_. Pego meu casaco e saio, fechando a porta com a minha varinha, e olho para a porta do quarto ao lado. De algum modo sinto que não ter ficado no quarto número treze mudou o caminho desse final de semana. 

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	3. Diversão

**Desclaimer: **_Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

_Capítulo 2 – Diversão_

Nunca me peguei pensando em como meu pecado poderia afetar outras pessoas, além de Regulus. Não que afete de maneira que ele não consiga seguir a vida, apenas afeta de um jeito que nenhum de nós pode realmente se comprometer com outras pessoas – homens ou mulheres. Nem me lembro bem como começou, acho que foi algo mais inesperado pra mim do que pra ele. Ele simplesmente aceitou bem o fato de estar prensado na parede por mim, os lábios colados aos meus, as respirações fortes, os olhos escuros. Me mexo na cadeira de madeira, desconfortável, e olho para o copo que está vazio na mesa, sentindo a bebida âmbar descendo quente por minha garganta.

Tudo parece querer me jogar de volta naquele dia a tantos anos atrás, no começo. Quando eu considerava tudo diversão. Quando considerava _tê-lo_ apenas mais uma diversão.

_Abriu a porta do quarto com força, fazendo-a bater com força na parede, o barulho ecoando no silêncio. Foi em direção ao seu guarda-roupa e abriu as portas com força, ouvindo passos apressados subirem as escadas e pararem na porta, nem precisava olhar para saber quem era._

"_O que houve?" Regulus perguntou, vendo o irmão jogar várias roupas no chão e puxar uma mala da parte de cima do guarda-roupa._

"_Ela conseguiu." Sirius falou alto, como se fosse possível deixar a raiva sair na voz e não em suas ações. "Vou embora." Sorriu de um jeito sádico ao dizer essas palavras, era como se estivesse comunicando algo trivial._

"_Não." Disse Regulus, entrando no quarto. Pegou algumas roupas do irmão do chão e as jogou de qualquer jeito de volta para dentro do guarda-roupa. "Você sabe que ela fala só para lhe irritar."_

"_Pois conseguiu." Respondeu Sirius, cruzando os braços e bufando várias vezes_. _Esperou o irmão terminar de jogar suas roupas no guarda-roupas e apontou a varinha, colocando-as de qualquer jeito na mala._

"_E vai deixá-la ganhar?" perguntou o mais novo, tentando abrir a mala do irmão, sem conseguir nem ao menos mexer no fecho._

"_Regulus, se você a suporta, que seja feliz." Sirius colocou o casaco de frio e puxou a mala das mãos do irmão mais novo, vendo lhe olhar com raiva. Não seria fácil deixá-lo para trás, mas ainda poderiam se ver. Ele só precisava sair daquela casa, ir para longe de sua mãe, que o reprovava por cada atitude, cada palavra que dizia, cada movimento que fazia. Não queria viver com milhões de barreiras, queria ser livre, poder fazer o que bem entendesse, quando bem entendesse._

_Regulus ficou parado, olhando Sirius com a mala na mão, uma cena que não queria ver, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos, não conseguia não se sentir triste. Era seu irmão, era uma parte de si que estava indo embora._

"_Não me olhe assim." Disse Sirius, percebendo o olhar distante que o irmão tinha. Não queria deixá-lo, mas se não sabia nem aonde iria ficar, não tinha como levá-lo junto. "Sabe bem que isso aconteceria uma hora."_

"_Vá." A voz de Regulus estava alta, era possível sentir a tristeza, mas também havia raiva. "Fuja, é como você resolve seus problemas."_

_Sirius nada disse, sabia bem que o irmão estava com raiva e falava aquelas coisas sem pensar, virou-se para ir embora, era melhor assim. Não iria responder, não queria sair dali brigado com o irmão que tanto gostava. Estava quase alcançando a porta quando ouvia a risada de Regulus começando bem baixa, depois se tornando descontrolada. Sirius virou-se sem entender porque ele ria, o que poderia ser tão engraçado para fazer o garoto de dezesseis anos desatar a rir com tanta vontade?_

"_Do que ri, Regulus?" Impacientou-se Sirius depois de alguns segundos._

"_De você. Dessa sua fuga ridícula." Respondeu entre risos, segurando-se na beirada da cama. "Você acha que assim vai escapar dela, apenas vai deixa mais problemas pra trás." Regulus sentou-se na cama e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, rindo mais devagar até o riso se tornar apenas um sorriso maldoso._

_Sirius olhou o irmão por alguns momentos, estava realmente ficando parecido consigo. Os olhos mais escuros quase não mudavam em nada o jeito de ser, ele era a réplica perfeita de si. Até o maldito jeito de sorrir pelo canto da boca quando queria irritar alguém, até isso aquele maldito garoto tinha que ter igual._

"_Fraco. Você é fraco, Sirius. Ela tem razão." O rapaz disse, olhando o irmão e vendo que estava conseguindo o que queria. Deixá-lo com raiva, segurá-lo mais um pouco e talvez convencê-lo a ficar, deixar as brigas com a mãe de lado. "Sempre foi fraco, sempre fugiu dos problemas como uma criança com medo de trovões."_

_As palavras do irmão pareciam saídas da boca de sua mãe e aquilo lhe ferveu o sangue, não deixaria ninguém falar aquilo. Soltou a mala no chão, ambas as mãos fechadas, os olhos cinza, praticamente negros. Regulus sorriu ainda mais diante essa reação e levantou-se, parando na frente do irmão e olhando em seus olhos._

"_O que foi, vai me atacar?" Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes aquela frase, Sirius empurrou o irmão contra a parede com força, ouvindo o barulho do corpo de Regulus bater contra a madeira antiga. Ficou encarando-o, suas mãos empurrando-o pelos ombros, e o rapaz ainda estava a sorrir._

"_Tire esse sorri dos lábios, Regulus. Ele nunca dura muito tempo."_

"_O seu dura." Ele respondeu, deixando o sorrir morrer aos poucos, os cantos de sua boca abaixando-se devagar. "O seu sempre dura mais."_

_Sirius sentiu-se mal ao ouvir a voz triste do irmão, seus olhos deixando de serem agressivos e tornarem-se carinhosos. Deixou as mãos caírem ao lado de seu corpo e apoiou a testa no ombro do irmão, que o abraçou. Fazia tempos que não abraçava Regulus, aquilo era considerado sinal de fraqueza para sua família. Mas naquele momento não se importava, estavam sozinhos e sentia-se mal por em poucos minutos estar deixando o irmão ainda mais sozinho naquela casa._

_Regulus apertou o irmão contra si, a raiva deixada de lado, o problema maior era controlar-se para não cometer um erro, não se deixar levar demais pelos sentimentos. Era difícil controlar a respiração com seu irmão tão perto, com o corpo de Sirius tão colado ao seu, tão quente. Sentiu que Sirius levantava o rosto e quando percebeu já segurava o rosto do irmão perto do seu, os lábios se roçando. Sirius estava com os olhos abertos, não havia se movido nem um milímetro, apenas esperando para ver o que Regulus estava fazendo._

"_Perdoe-me." O Black mais novo disse antes de trazer o rosto do irmão para mais perto, selando o pecado. Colando seus lábios ao do irmão, deixando claro o porquê de pedir desculpas. Regulus não podia deixar o irmão ir embora, não podia perder algo que tanto estimava, algo que tanto queria. Não entendia esse sentimento, mas sabia que tinha que tê-lo, tinha que beijá-lo, sentir o corpo dele contra o seu._

_Não demorou para Sirius reagir, prensando o irmão ainda mais na parede, suas mãos puxando-o pelo rosto._

Ri dessa lembrança, era algo tão distante que parecia esquecido, mesmo sabendo perfeitamente de que nunca seria esquecido. Nunca esqueceria que ele me fez ficar naquela casa, que ele conseguiu me fazer permanecer mais algum tempo agüentando minha mãe somente para poder tê-lo. Levantei os olhos e procurei por alguém interessante naquele bar tão estranho, dois homens conversavam baixo na mesa mais afastada da minha e outro estava no balcão, cabeça baixa. Olhei para a moça atrás do balcão e levantei meu copo, indicando que queria mais uma dose.

Olhei para os dois homens na mesa afastada, ambos conversando de cabeça baixa, as mãos segurando os copos. O moreno levantou-se e andou devagar até o balcão, olhando pra mim pelo canto do olho.


	4. Edward

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

* * *

_Capítulo 3 – Edward_

Não desviei os olhos do moreno, nem mesmo quando senti que o outro homem que havia ficado na mesa, me olhava. Vi o moreno pagando e saindo do bar, o outro continuou, e eu não consegui não olhá-lo. Mas assim que desviei meus olhos da porta e olhei a mesa deles, percebi que o outro já havia sumido, procurei pelo bar e não o encontrei. Dei de ombros e continuei a beber, esperando por algo que já tinha me falado que não iria aparecer.

Bebo o que a mulher colocou no meu corpo de uma vez e pago. Vou atrás de Regulus, não lembro de motivos que possam prendê-lo na casa de nossa mãe. Levanto e saio do bar, parando para pensar um pouco. Bato com a mão no bolso da calça para conferir se meu maço e isqueiro estão ali, e me lembro que é melhor não fumar agora. Regulus odeia o cheiro do cigarro.

Um vento passa rápido e percebo que o frio está mais forte de que quando sai, e acho melhor pegar um casaco. Entro na pensão olhando para os lados, parece que alguém me vigia, ou estou ficando paranóico. Abro a porta do meu quarto e pego outro casaco e saio, trancando com a chave dessa vez porque a porta do quarto ao lado se abriu. Sem querer olhar, mas já olhando, vi quem estava na porta, um homem de cabelos acobreados, pele pálida, olhos escuros; parece que já o vi em algum lugar. Bem não importa, tenho que sair.

Regulus não estava, mesmo com a hora avançada entrei na casa de minha mãe sem problema algum. Olhei cada cômodo, cada canto e Regulus não estava, isso é estranho. Volto para a pensão, já é de manhã e sento-me na cama, somente de calças, olhando para a janela, vendo o sol começar a raiar.

"Inferno. Feche a janela, Edward, vou ficar cego." As paredes finas demais me deixam ouvir o que o homem falou no outro quarto.

Lembrei-me do homem que vi na porta do quarto número treze ontem, cabelos acobreados; onde já o vi antes? Não me lembro, mas sei que deveria estar pensando em outra coisa, outra pessoa. O estranho são os olhos negros daquele homem, não me lembro de ter visto alguém com olhos assim na vida; será que isso é o que deixa o outro arfando? Sorrio, levantando-me e indo para o banheiro, vou tomar um banho e esperar Regulus, ele vai aparecer.

Tirei a calça no meio do quarto, e ouvi o barulho novamente na parede, esses dois são insaciáveis. Dou risada e vou até o banheiro e fico surpreso ao ouvir duas pequenas batidas na janela, olho e vejo uma coruja. Abro a janela e deixo a ave entrar, pego o papel de sua pata e leio.

_Posso aparatar ou já arranjou alguém?_

Olho para a rua, poucas pessoas passando, ninguém que me lembre meu irmão. Conjuro uma pena e tinteiro e respondo no mesmo papel, avisando sobre estar no quarto de número quatorze. Entrego o papel, vejo a ave partir e sigo para o banheiro.

Ligo o chuveiro e segundos depois ouço o barulho característico de alguém aparatando. Sorrio, relaxando por finalmente poder tê-lo. Ele finalmente está ali. Ouço a porta do banheiro ser aberta e não me viro, ele sabe o que fazer.

"Dormiu bem?" Ele pergunta, parado ao meu lado. Me viro, observando seus olhos com atenção, vendo que ele está somente de calças.

"Não dormi."

Não quero conversar, não quero papo, quero tê-lo. Puxo-o contra mim, molhando sua calça ao colocá-lo debaixo do jato d'água, ouvindo-o rir. Risada de garoto, risada gostosa de ouvir. Prenso o corpo dele no azulejo e o beijo com força.

----

"Perdoe-me." Peço desculpas ao esbarrar no homem que subia as escadas. Ele me olha nos olhos e percebo que ele é um dos homens do quarto treze. Não consigo desviar os olhos do dele, e ele tão pouco tenta desviar os dele dos meus.

"Deve ser o Sr. Black." Ele diz, calmo. Uma voz forte, mas calma.

"Sim. Sirius Black." Ergo minha mão para cumprimentá-lo, e ele segura a minha mão com força. Pele fria demais.

"Edward Cullen." Ele se apresenta calmamente, usando todo esse tempo para olhar em meus olhos. Por alguma estranha razão, não desvio. Estou começando a estranhar o jeito que ele me olha.

"Está no quarto treze, não?" pergunto, já sabendo bem a resposta. Ele sorri e balança a cabeça, assentindo. Nesse momento, a porta do quarto dele se abre e o outro rapaz aparece, nos olhando. Reconheço esse rapaz do bar, é o moreno que bebia pouco antes de eu decidir ir atrás de Regulus.

"Vai ao bar?" Ele pergunta como se fôssemos velhos amigos. Somente aceno dizendo que sim, vendo o outro homem nos observar com certa raiva e bater a porta com força.

"Ele está com raiva de mim?" Pergunto, debochando da atitude do outro rapaz. Edward apenas sorri e começa a descer as escadas comigo. Não posso dizer que este rapaz não me atrai, apenas me sinto estranho perto dele, como se precisasse a cada segundo olhar em seus olhos.

Ele tem a pele fria, fria demais devo dizer, o frio chega até mim e nem estamos tão próximos assim. Entramos no bar e nos sentamos na mesa mais afastada. Eu peço Wisky e ele sorri para a mulher que nos atende, ela balança a cabeça, sorri de volta e sai.

"O que foi isso?" Pergunto, vendo-o olhar dentro de meus olhos.

"Não preferiria pedir algo que gosta mais de beber, como... Firewisky?" Ele sorri quando lhe olho com certa surpresa, não sabia que estava na presença de um bruxo. Nada respondo, apenas fico olhando-o, esperando que ele continue. "Pois bem, aqui sempre peço o que realmente gosto de tomar."

Não entendi a frase, mas a mulher logo voltou com meu copo e o dele. Vinho. Ele estava bebendo vinho, algo que definitivamente eu não sabia que esse bar tinha.

"Seu amigo também é bruxo?" Pergunto depois de beber um gole. Ele olha para frente e depois para mim, sorrindo um pouco mais.

"Não sou bruxo." Vejo seus olhos mudarem de cor, primeiro se tornam mais claro, algo parecido com dourado e depois se tornam negros outra vez.

Eu não sabia o que responder, era difícil explicar aquele rapaz. Ele parecia seguro de si, mas em alguns momentos parecia estar controlando-se para não fazer algo. E como assim ele não era bruxo? Como ele poderia saber que eu era?

"Então o que você é?" Ele me olhou e riu, mexendo no copo de vinho. O sorriso dele era sereno, mas me passava certo medo. Era como se estivesse dentro de minha mente, sabendo exatamente o que eu estava pensando; e eu já estava com minha mente fechada. Não costumo deixá-la livre com Regulus por perto, já o peguei me vigiando uma ou duas vezes.

Regulus. O que será que meu irmão está fazendo nesse momento? Provavelmente ainda está estirado na cama da pensão, virando-se para um lado e para outro, esperando que eu volte. Esperando que eu fique com ele mais uma noite, mesmo depois de ter passado o dia ao meu lado. A cada vez que me encontro com Regulus desse jeito sinto que ele se torna mais insaciável. É como se fosse uma criança querendo sapos de chocolate, quanto mais você dá, mais ela quer. Uma comparação interessante.

"Sou complicado."

"Complicado?" Edward me olha de canto de olho e percebo que ele já não sorri.

"Tem quantos anos, Black?" Pergunta estranha já que o assunto não é esse.

"Vinte e três. Você?" Pergunta idiota, ele parece nem ter completado vinte.

"Eternos vinte anos."

Ele me olha fundo nos olhos, agora entendo perfeitamente o que ele disse. Eternos. Vampiro. Entendi o porquê desse desejo, dessa beleza sem controle, os olhos mudando de cor. Esse rapaz é um vampiro. Um belo vampiro. 

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	5. Complicado

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

* * *

_Capítulo 4 – Complicado_

Eu consegui ver exatamente como Regulus iria reagir ao saber onde eu estava. Ele odiava sentir o cheiro de outra pessoa em mim, o gosto de outra pessoa em mim. E eu nunca pude evitar fazer isso. Sempre que me deitava com alguém, ia logo depois para os braços de Regulus, deixando-o louco de raiva. Uma raiva silenciosa. Uma raiva sem atitudes. 

Hoje não vai ser diferente, ou talvez seja. 

"Seu irmão lhe espera no quarto?" 

A pergunta não foi tão normal como seria se fosse por dita mim, ele me olha estranho. Receio que ele não aceite o que eu faço. 

"Não é questão de não aceitar, quero entender."

Edward é um garoto peculiar... vampiro peculiar, devo dizer. Não sou idiota de achar que ele e o outro rapaz são apenas amigos dividindo um quarto, são um casal. Um estranho casal, devo dizer. Olho o que ele veste: camisa preta o primeiro botão aberto, um colar de prata com um pingente interessante. 

"Crucifixo?" Pergunto, vendo como ele me olha, rindo. 

"Não acredita realmente que eu posso me queimar com isso, acredita?" Ele mexe no pingente. É prata, com um belo desenho de Jesus Cristo, trabalhado a mão, com vários detalhes mínimos, reluzindo com a mínima luz. Não é algo costumeiro de se ver em vampiros. Falo como se eu já tivesse visto muitos vampiros em minha vida. 

"Então usa-o por quê?" 

"Acredito que perdi minha alma. Ainda posso tentar fazer algum bem." 

Rimos das palavras dele, um vampiro que usa crucifixo e que acredita que pode ter a alma salva por esse simples gesto, isso realmente é novo. Bebo um pouco e o olho, ele permanece com a mão no crucifixo, olhando para mim, os olhos brilhando de tão negros. 

"Explique-me como é isso entre você e seu irmão." Me remexo na cadeira ao ouvir aquilo. Como posso explicar algo que nem eu sei direito? 

"Regulus e eu somos... complicados." Olho para o vampiro ao meu lado, ele parece ser feito de mármore, não respira, não se mexe, apenas ouve. Presta atenção, realmente querendo saber como posso _ter _meu irmão daquela maneira tão diferente. 

"Você o ama?" 

"Sim." 

"Ele te ama?" 

"Sim." 

"É eterno?" 

Não respondo. Não sei responder isso. Nunca parei para pensar se é eterno o que temos. Não, um dia ele vai seguir a vida dele, se casar com uma mulher e ter filhos, enquanto eu vou continuar a caçar pela noite. A vida presa a alguém não me atrai. Nunca me atraiu. 

"Não. Não é eterno." Respondo, virando-me totalmente de lado, ficando de frente para Edward, ele faz o mesmo. 

"E você e o rapaz no quarto? É eterno?" 

Ele ri, uma risada que vem de seus pulmões e sai pelos lábios, bem baixa, instigante. Olho outra vez o crucifixo. Esse vampiro é algo único, e tenho certeza que não descobri nada sobre ele ainda. 

"Jacob e eu somos... inimigos." Ele responde rindo e inclinando minimamente o corpo para frente. 

"Inimigos?" Pergunto mesmo sem vontade de escutar a resposta. Meus olhos colam em sua boca enquanto ele fala, a voz um pouco mais baixa. 

"Inimigos. Ele me odeia. Na verdade, todo o clã dele me odeia." Ele pisca algumas vezes, me fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos. Clã? Não, o outro rapaz não é... 

"Lobisomem? Exato." Ele ri da minha cara surpresa e mexe no copo de vinho intacto. "Eu lhe disse que era complicado." 

Fico em silêncio outra vez, somente olhando para ele, olhando como aquele rapaz é belo. O frio dele se torna maior, mais forte, posso sentir de onde estou sentado. Melhor voltar para meu quarto, Regulus vai começar a perturbar-me caso demore mais que o necessário. 

"Seu irmão não gosta que vá tarde?" 

"Regulus é complicado. Mas não nego que adoro perturbá-lo." 

Edward se inclina mais um pouco contra mim, seus olhos brilhando negros, a boca entreaberta, como se precisasse de ar para viver. Me inclino contra ele, deixando claro quais são as intenções de tal ato ao passar a ponta da língua em meus lábios. Ele sorri mais um pouco, deixando o rosto a milímetros do meu. Minha respiração bate de encontro ao rosto dele e volta, ainda quente. 

O hálito dele é gelado, me deixa curioso para saber qual é o sabor. Ele sorri e inclina a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, os olhos negros presos nos meus cinza. 

"É melhor ir, Black, ou vai aborrecer seu irmão." 

A última palavra faz com que o lábio inferior dele toque o meu, e ele se levanta, jogando uma nota na mesa e saindo do bar. Balanço a cabeça algumas vezes e me levanto também, saindo atrás dele. Esse garoto brincou com fogo.

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	6. Aroma

**Desclaimer: **_Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

* * *

_Capítulo 5 - Aroma_

Olho para todos os lados na rua, ele já foi embora. Nesse momento deve estar entrando no quarto dele e de Jacob. Engraçado. Nunca iria imaginar que eram 'diferentes'. Um lobisomem e outro vampiro. Realmente um casal estranho. Ando devagar em direção à pensão, deixando minha mente vagar pelos olhos escuros de Edward. Definitivamente esse garoto brincou comigo, e vai pagar.

Paro na porta do quarto quatorze e escuto os passos de Regulus a andar apressadamente na parte de dentro, como se estivesse preocupado. Respiro fundo antes de girar a maçaneta e empurrar a porta, fazendo bastante barulho para ele saber que não estou tentando entrar de fininho. Não tenho motivos para tal criancice.

"Onde estava?" Ele me pergunta. Percebo que esta nu, andando ao lado da cama, e me olha como se fosse a mulher traída**,** esperando pelo homem sem caráter que a deixou.

Dou risada e vou andando calmo na direção do banheiro, preciso jogar um pouco de água no corpo para ver se consigo parar de pensar que atrás daquela parede fina esta um rapaz – um vampiro – que me deixou intrigado. E instigado também.

"Com quem estava?" Ele me pergunta, encostado na porta do banheiro, os braços cruzados no peito.

Olho para ele, seus olhos estão tristes, como se esperasse a resposta inevitável. Não posso negar que desejei estar com Edward, que desejei beijá-lo, levá-lo para o quarto e tê-lo. Mas olhar Regulus parecendo uma criança aborrecida me faz esquecer tudo, me faz querer que nenhuma outra pessoa apareça. Quero somente ele.

Me encosto no azulejo frio e estico a mão, vendo que ele me olha por inteiro, talvez feliz por eu estar nu e o chamando para junto de mim. Ele pega minha mão e o puxo com força contra mim, colando nossos corpos, fazendo com que ele me olhe nos olhos, tão fundo onde somente ele consegue.

"Vai me deixar?" Ele pergunta, vendo-me sorrir e balançar a cabeça dizendo que não.

"_Você_ vai me deixar?" Eu pergunto, ligando o registro e deixando a água quente cair sobre nossos corpos.

"Sabe muito bem que não." Ele responde, roçando os lábios nos meus, pressionando o quadril no meu, me deixando louco.

Ele me beija, buscando em cada canto de minha boca o gosto de outra pessoa. Ele poderia até encontrar algo, se Edward não tivesse ido embora tão rápido. Suas mãos estão espalmadas no azulejo ao lado de meu corpo, ele me prende entre o corpo quente dele, afastando minhas pernas com o joelho, pressionando o quadril contra o meu.

Dou risada da fome que ele está, parece que não nos vemos há anos. Espalmo minhas mãos em suas costas e pressiono o peito dele contra o meu, sentindo o calor que ele tem, gemendo quando os lábios famintos de Regulus mordem meu pescoço. Ele ri contra minha pele, adora me marcar, me marcar como propriedade dele. Mas hoje não. Hoje quem vai marcar sou eu. Giro meu corpo, colando-o ao dele, deixando que ele sinta o tanto que o quero, o tanto que ele me enlouquece, mesmo sem fazer nada.

"Ele deve ser bonito." Ele comenta, enquanto o empurro pelos ombros e beijo seu pescoço, mordiscando e ouvindo-o gemer.

"Muito bonito." Respondo contra a pele do peito dele, beijando cada pedaço que passa diante dos meus olhos. A água do chuveiro não consegue ser mais quente que nossos corpos, e por vários momentos me esqueci que ela estava a cair. Entrelaço nossos dedos, puxando-o pra baixo, fazendo-o se sentar de frente para mim, com as pernas em volta de minha cintura.

"Ele sabe que estou com você?" Ele me pergunta, repousando a testa em meu ombro. Sinto seus lábios beijando devagar minha pele, deixando-me com mais vontade que antes. Ele me conhece muito bem e sabe exatamente o que fazer e quando fazer.

"Sabe, Regulus." Digo, ficando impaciente com o interrogatório e puxo seu corpo para que ele se sente em meu colo, deixando visível o que pretendo com aquilo.

Ele se inclina, deixando que eu tenha fácil acesso a seu corpo, e geme profundamente quando o toco e me impulsiono para dentro. Ele fecha os olhos e joga a cabeça para trás, gemendo meu nome bem baixo.

Não posso negar, não existe prazer maior do que estar dentro de Regulus, sentindo meu irmão tremer involuntariamente enquanto me enterro cada vez mais nele, vendo-o jogar a cabeça pra trás e dizer meu nome como ninguém nunca disse antes. Ele cruza as pernas em minhas costas, impulsionando-se mais contra mim, segurando-me pelos ombros, enquanto busco sua boca, pra impedir que eu vá gemer mais alto do que deveria e fazer toda a pensão saber o que estamos fazendo aqui.

Beijo-o com força, ouvindo-o gemer dentro de minha boca, seus cabelos molhados colados no rosto, a água do chuveiro nos deixando ainda mais quentes. Ele pousa as mãos no meu rosto e me olha nos olhos, passando os dedos por minha testa, tirando os fios de cabelos que estão colados ali. Me mexo devagar, enquanto ele continua a olhar nos meus olhos, suas pernas prendendo-me junto a ele.

"Eu te amo." Ele declara e me beija, impulsionando o corpo contra o meu, me fazendo perceber que posso me mover à vontade.

Ele geme, cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais forte, pedindo, implorando e ordenando que eu não pare. E eu não paro, eu continuo a me impulsionar pra dentro de Regulus, sentindo o quão excitado ele está. Minhas mãos o puxam pelos ombros, ele geme mais alto e me deixa saber que chegou ao ápice, jogando a cabeça para trás, dizendo meu nome bem alto.

Eu continuo as estocadas firmes, sentindo que não vou demorar a chegar ao orgasmo, sentindo que ele não para de se mexer em meu colo, querendo que eu tenha o mesmo prazer que ele teve. Agarro o corpo de meu irmão como se ele fosse um salva-vidas no meio do oceano e me deixo levar pela onda de prazer que só ele consegue me fazer ter, impulsionando mais fundo dentro dele.

Regulus me beija, devagar, com carinho, brincando com a minha língua, que parece anestesiada como todo o resto de meu corpo. Não saio de dentro dele, e ele parece não se importar de ficar em meu colo, beijando-me como se fôssemos um casal de verdade. As mãos dele estão em meu rosto, e ele fica a jogar água em mim, sorrindo feliz. Passo minhas mãos por seu rosto de criança, sentindo os espasmos que meu corpo tem, vendo que ele sorri satisfeito por ter feito que eu sentisse prazer.

"Quer dormir?" Ele me pergunta com a voz fraca. Eu somente balanço a cabeça e deixo que ele se desencaixe de mim. Eu reclamo. Eu sempre reclamo dessa parte. Quando ele me tira de seu corpo e se afasta, parece que perco uma parte de mim.

Ele ri, mas sei que também não gosta de se afastar. Me puxa pela mão, me ajudando a levantar e começo a tomar um banho de verdade, olhando pelo canto do olho ele esperar pela vez dele.

"O que foi?" Quando ele fica muito quieto, algo de errado tem.

"Quem é ele?" Ele cruza os braços e fica a me olhar seriamente.

"Alguém." Respondo jogando água nele. Mas nem isso tira seu ar sério. "Alguém que me encantou e que pretendo ter. Satisfeito?"

Ele não responde, apenas me empurra para o lado e começa a tomar banho, como se eu fosse alguém que o está incomodando. Sorrio desse nervosismo, porque sei que em poucos minutos isso passa.

Saio do banho e vou até a cama, sem me preocupar em me secar, pingando para todos os lados, e me deito. Pensando no que acabamos de fazer, no quanto Regulus gosta de sofrer fazendo perguntas para as respostas que ele já tem. Isso tudo me remete a pergunta que Edward me fez: 'É eterno?'

Por que um vampiro, que tem a eternidade pela frente me perguntaria tal coisa? Eu é que deveria estar a perguntar outra vez pra ele se é eterno. Afinal, na relação entre ele e o rapaz Jacob, somente Edward é eterno. Ele um dia ficará sozinho.

"No que pensa?" pergunta Regulus, deitado ao meu lado. Olho-o surpreso, não percebi que ele estava ali. Um cheiro estranho invade meu nariz e vejo que em sua mão está uma caneca fumegante. Me inclino e percebo que é café. Balanço a cabeça e dou risada, somente Regulus mesmo para tomar café no meio da noite.

"Em você." Ele faz uma careta e bebe um gole de café. Reclamando por estar quente.

"Não minta." Eu nada respondo. Se respondesse, seria para arranjar briga e não quero isso agora. Ele se inclina contra mim e me beija devagar, me deixando sentir o gosto do café forte que ele gosta de tomar, o cheiro entrando com mais força em meu nariz, nublando meu cérebro.

Ele me conhece. Sabe bem o que me deixa louco. São poucas coisas nessa vida que me deixam excitado. Na verdade, são bem poucas, e Regulus conhece todas. E usa todas em mim.

Café. Não o café em si, mas o cheiro, o aroma do café. Nunca entendi o porquê, mas é só sentir o aroma do café exalando da boca de alguém e fico excitado, pensando em besteiras. É o cheiro forte, de terra, de vida, de poder que o café tem, que impregna de tal maneira em seu cérebro que você só consegue sentir aquele aroma por vários minutos. E os lábios de meu irmão com esse cheiro me deixam louco em dobro. Um pecado junto de uma tentação. A minha perdição em algo tão banal como o aroma do café.

E ele me beija de novo, me deixando louco. Mandando mais o cheiro do café para dentro do meu sistema, mandando mais o gosto do café pra dentro de mim. Ele faz a caneca sumir e me puxa para outro beijo, a única intenção que ele tinha de tomar aquele café, era pra me prender na armadilha do aroma.

* * *

**_Gostou?? Comente??_**

**_Kiss_**


	7. Força

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

_Capítulo 6 - Força_

Sai do quarto e já perdi a noção do tempo. Regulus foi embora faz algumas horas. A desculpa de sempre: 'Mamãe pode desconfiar.' Eu dou risada e lhe beijando e falando 'tchau'. Não falo mais pra ele ficar, pra ignorar o que quer que ela fale. Mas ele não consegue, ele precisa ter sempre a aprovação dela.

Paro na porta do quarto treze e fico olhando, esperando que por algum milagre Edward saiba que estou ali fora, esperando que ele abra a porta e me convide pra entrar. Fico surpreso ao ver a maçaneta girar e a porta se abrir, mas não é pele pálida e cabelos acobreados que vejo. Na verdade, é um rapaz de cabelos negros e pele mais morena, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Entra!" não é pedido, não é convite, é ordem. E eu entro. Entro no quarto tão familiar pra mim.

Vejo que Jacob, o rapaz que atendeu a porta, está somente de calças, sem camisa. Um corpo legal, apesar de me parecer que ele se exercita um pouco demais e cresceu além do necessário. Edward está sentado na poltrona, me olhando com os olhos negros, atentos.

"Seu irmão já foi?" ele me pergunta, sua voz mais séria do que eu já escutei.

"Foi." Vejo Jacob passando por mim, olhando-me como se quisesse premeditar cada passo meu dentro daquele quarto.

"Não ouvi briga ontem."

"Não teve. Ele sabe bem que quando quero algo, eu tenho." Respondo, ouvindo o moreno rir brevemente.

"E esses pensamentos surgiram agora ou são de ontem?" ele me pergunta como se fosse natural ele estar em minha mente a todo o momento. A verdade é a única solução.

"Não, eterno é uma palavra que começou a me chamar a atenção quando você a disse." Respondo e me sento na ponta da cama, sentindo Jacob se mexer perto da janela fechada em pleno meio-dia.

"Você quer me dizer o porquê?"

"Chega de jogos, Edward. Diga não e pronto." Jacob diz com a voz séria e me olha com raiva. Parece que o lobisomem não gosta muito que fiquem entre ele e o vampiro. Infelizmente, não ligo nem um pouco para o que ele acha ou não. O importante é o que quero de Edward e o que ele pode – e quer – me dar.

"Posso lhe dar ambos." Responde para meus pensamentos, e vejo pelo canto de olho Jacob pegar uma camiseta e sair do quarto, quase quebrando o chão por onde passa.

"Ele não gostou da idéia." Digo olhando Edward novamente e ele somente me observa. Seus olhos negros são atraentes, apesar de saber que vampiros com olhos negros uma coisa: vampiro faminto.

"Pode se dizer que estou realmente faminto." Um sorriso malicioso. Ele tem um sorriso malicioso que nunca achei que veria em outro rosto a não ser o meu.

Ele se levanta e faço o mesmo. Chega de conversa, de enrolação. Eu o quero, por duas razões, e até onde entendi, ele também. Só espero que eu não tenha tomado a decisão errada. Ele se aproxima de mim, olhando-me nos olhos, vendo qualquer palavra que passa por minha mente, acho que procurando por medo. Pois vai se decepcionar, eu não tenho medo de homem algum.

O puxo pela camisa e o trago bem para perto, colando aquele corpo frio dele contra o meu. Merlin, esse garoto é tão frio, que parece que abraço uma barra de gelo. Faço como na noite anterior, aproximo meu rosto devagar do dele e roço meus lábios aos dele. Mas ele é mais rápido, me prende a ele e me beija. Abrindo devagar a boca, me deixando buscar sua língua, encontrando-a bem calmamente. Brinco bem devagar, sentindo as mãos dele em minhas costas, me acorrentando a seu corpo. Me deixando com mais vontade ainda de tê-lo. De jogá-lo na cama e beijá-lo, poder tirar todas essas roupas que nos atrapalham e dizer que ele é meu. Mesmo que só por algumas horas.

Ele ri com meu pensamento e desce os lábios para meu pescoço, beijando e sugando brevemente, indicando que não vai realizar meu segundo desejo agora. Viro a situação, para poder jogá-lo na cama, mas quem é jogado sou eu. O garoto é extremamente forte.

"Qualquer vampiro é forte." Ele diz e me beija, encaixando o corpo por cima do meu.

"Jacob não vai gostar que você durma comigo." Comento, abrindo a camisa que ele veste, beijando a pele de mármore que encontro pela frente.

"Ele não vai gostar de nenhuma atitude que eu vou tomar nas próximas horas."

Não sei o que essa frase significa e nesse momento, não quero saber. Ele coloca as mãos na minha calça, abrindo-a com mais rapidez do que eu já vi alguém fazer. Pressionando seu quadril contra o meu, e sinto que ele se segura um pouco; creio que para não me machucar. Mas posso sentir o quanto esse garoto me quer. O quadril dele colado ao meu me deixa louco, porém receio que não vá mandar dessa vez.

"Acertou." Ele responde, ao que penso outra vez e só posso rir.

Tiro a roupa dele devagar, vendo cada parte do corpo dele se mostrar como se fosse um presente. Como posso desejar tanto esse garoto em tão pouco tempo? Não importa. O importante é que ele está aqui, já estou quase sem roupa e ele me beija, me levantando, passando as mãos frias como gelo por minhas costas, me puxando para junto dele. Não sei ser a outra parte, sempre sou quem comando os movimentos da situação. Sempre sou eu que indico a velocidade dos movimentos. Sempre sou eu que digo como será.

"Vai ser a outra parte." Ele diz baixo em meu ouvido e sorrio. Que seja.

Sento em seu colo, sentindo o quanto ele me quer e reparo que a única coisa que sobrou em seu corpo, foi o crucifixo. Solto de seu corpo e seguro o pingente, prendendo-o entre meus dedos, aproximando minha boca da dele, beijando-o enquanto ele procura uma posição para as pernas dele. Ele resolve deixá-las esticadas e me olha nos olhos. Algo está diferente agora, ele já não parece tão certo do que quer.

"A partir daqui, já não me controlo." Ele declara olhando-me com aqueles olhos negros.

"Não se controle." Minha frase o deixa com os olhos ainda mais escuros.

Ele se impulsiona para dentro de mim, e a dor é grande. Não sabia que era isso que Regulus sentia quando eu o tinha. Porém é algo que você sabe que passa, é algo que você sente dor e sabe que é com prazer misturado. Um prazer que chega devagar, enquanto ele me puxa para junto dele, refreando cada movimento, com medo de descontrolar-se de vez e acabar por matar-me. Mas não sinto medo, apenas prazer. Um prazer sem palavras. Apenas com o movimento de deslizar para dentro de mim é que ele me deixa nas nuvens.

Ainda o seguro pelo crucifixo e aperto meus dedos contra o pingente, enquanto o sinto entrar em mim devagar, com vontade. Estremeço ao ouvi-lo gemer em meu ouvido e inclino meu corpo para trás. Vou acabar por arrebentar esse colar dele, mas não ligo. O importante é ter Edward dentro de mim. Inteiro dentro de mim como ele está agora.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Morte

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

_Capítulo 7 - Morte_

-Você está bem? – ouço a voz de alguém bem longe. Longe o suficiente para parecer um grito distante. – Fala comigo, Six.

É Regulus. Mas como ele me achou? Onde estou, na verdade? Merlin, é como se meu corpo pesasse uma tonelada. Não posso mexer minhas mãos, pois elas queimam, minhas pernas ardem, meu pescoço está em chamas.

_Edward._

Ele fez. Ele realizou meu segundo desejo. Me teve, em todos os sentidos. Tomou meu sangue e me fez imortal, me fez único - como ele.

_Regulus._

Meu irmão não sabe de minha loucura. Não sabe que agora me encontro como algo morto, algo sem vida. Algo oco. Algo eternamente belo. Tento abrir meus olhos, mas é impossível, arde. Meu corpo arde, como se eu estivesse em chamas e nada pudesse apagar. É um fogo interno, algo que queima abaixo da pele, como se estivesse a correr o sangue de Edward por minhas veias, condenando tudo que toca.

-Fala comigo, inferno. O que você fez? – a voz de Regulus está desesperada, provavelmente há sangue na cama. Não consigo me mexer, é melhor esperar esta dor dilacerante passar, por que sei bem que ela passa. Edward pode não ter me explicado nada sobre ser um imortal, mas sei bem o que acontece na transição.

-Ele não conseguirá falar nos próximos dois dias. – diz uma outra voz.

_Edward._

-Por que? O que fez a ele? – Regulus está um pouco alterado demais. Merlin, como isso dói, como machuca. Não sei se foi uma boa idéia pedir isso a ele.

-Sirius, é tarde demais. – responde à minha frase. Odeio esse poder dele, não consigo esconder nem mesmo fechando a mente.

A dor. Dilacera qualquer pensamento em minha mente, é como se ateassem fogo em meu corpo, cada mínimo milímetro de pele e carne queimando, ardendo. É o corpo a lutar pela vida, pela vida que o abandona, mesmo que ele não permita. O corpo morre e a vida eterna começa, a vida amaldiçoada como diz Edward. Que pelo tom de voz está arrependido.

-Não seria arrependimento. – a voz dele está distante, mas entendo o que diz. Algo ainda mais quente me toca, parece uma chama e eu grito de dor. O primeiro som que consigo fazer, e sei que agora só vou conseguir dar gritos. Sei bem que essa dor ainda vai piorar, e prefiro estar desmaiado ou totalmente inconsciente pelos próximos dias.

E a dor parece dilacerar minha carne, matando. Meus gritos estão tão altos que cheguei a pensar que são de outra pessoa. Mudam conforme minha dor muda, são altos demais e dolorosos demais, eu sei que estou morrendo. E por momentos essa minha morte me uni a Edward e me separa de Regulus.

Regulus segura minha mão e parece que está cortando-a, e eu grito mais uma vez, fazendo com que ele se afaste. Por Merlin, minha dor é terrível, por que não posso passar por essa transição desacordado, sem ter consciência do que me acontece?

-Para que depois, como eu, você tenha medo de fazer isso a alguém.

Edward está com a voz calma, mas posso perceber que está triste. Ele pecou, eu o fiz pecar, o fiz me morder, me transformar no que ele não queria. Não o forcei, apenas ofereci algo que sabia bem que ele não recusaria.

-Nós precisamos ir embora. – diz outra voz, qual me parece demais com a de Jacob.

-Ele precisa de mim. – responde Edward e não acho que ele esteja dizendo a verdade, apenas quer ficar com um severo medo de que eu vá tentar – ou realmente – matar Regulus.

-_Eu_ preciso de você. – diz Jacob e tenho plena certeza que Edward vai. Eles estão juntos, e é eterno. Eterno como Edward, eterno como meu amor por Regulus. Eterno como sou agora.

-Não posso deixá-lo.

-Deve deixá-lo. – a voz de Regulus é distante, como se estivesse longe de mim. Edward e Jacob se calam, acho que Regulus se fez entender. A vida parece escorrer de dentro de mim, como se houvesse algum machucado pelo qual ela precisasse fugir. E ela se vai, meu coração parando, as veias congelando, a dor insuportável drenando minhas forças, mas não o suficiente para me deixar desacordado.

É o preço. O preço que pago por querer ser imortal, por pedir a Edward algo que ele odeia, algo que ele não queria fazer. É o preço que pago por ser tão curioso, por querer ser eterno, ter a morte e a vida ao mesmo tempo, ser eternamente belo. Eterno.

-Espero que saiba lidar com isso. – diz Edward perto de mim, e sua mão toca meu rosto, a dor é dilacerante e grito de novo, deixando que saiba que dói. Ele se afasta e sei bem que ele se foi com Jacob.

Eles têm a própria vida, o próprio amor para cuidar. Estão juntos, sempre estarão, mesmo depois de muitos anos, muitas brigas e discórdias. Eles estarão juntos eternamente, pois Edward mostra que o ama, quando ele pede para ir embora, quando o provoca com outros homens. Não posso separá-los ao pedir para Edward ficar e me ensinar sobre a vida amaldiçoada, ele deve seguir o caminho dele, eu o meu.

-Você me deixou. – diz Regulus.

_Regulus._

Eu o deixei para morrer. Eu o deixei livre de noites a me ter, o deixei livre de não me esperar. Ele segue e eu morro. Ele morre e eu sigo. Eu não posso amar algo que perdi, mas amo. Cada fibra que morre, que se torna congelada em mim, ama aquela garoto de jeito maroto, de voz fraca, de mente perversa. Cada pedaço meu ama meu irmão da forma errada, cada olhar meu o cobiça, e eu morro com esse amor insano. Insano como ele fica ao me ver com outro, insano como fica ao saber que dormi com alguém que não foi ele, quando o quero mesmo já tendo minha satisfação em outra cama. Insano como sei que ele me olhará quando eu puder me levantar.

Eu morro com o amor que sinto por Regulus dentro de mim, morro sem dizer tais palavras, mas o que mais me dói é morrer sem dar um último beijo em seus lábios. Sem poder amar cada pedaço da pele dele e tê-lo somente uma última vez. Sem ter o perigo de jogá-lo na parede e quebrar cada osso em seu corpo. Pressioná-lo contra mim, beijando seus lábios e acabar por perceber que o esmaguei.

Não, eu quero Regulus o mais longe possível desse monstro que me transformo. E acho que não será necessário pedir, ele já não está perto de mim, talvez por entender o que posso fazer a ele, ou talvez por medo de me tocar e me fazer gritar. Será que algum dia em minha imortalidade escutarei deslizar pelos lábios dele um perdão por minha decisão?

-Você está morrendo. – ele diz, a voz baixa, longe. Dói ouvir, dói pensar, mas é só o que posso fazer. E gritar de dor e medo. A eternidade tem um preço alto demais. – Você vai me deixar.

Ele tem toda razão, tem plena certeza que vou deixá-lo e isso é algo bom. Não preciso me preocupar em machucá-lo, eu já o fiz. Feri todos seus sentimentos, acabei com suas esperanças de continuar a me ter, de continuar a ser meu. Acabei com seus sonhos e sentimentos, mesmo que proibidos e impossíveis. Regulus simplesmente me perdeu no final. Me perdeu para a eternidade, para o sangue escarlate, para as vitimas inocentes. É o nosso fim, fim de tudo.

Um final doentio. Me perdeu para meu final amargo.

FIM.

* * *

**N.A.: **_Finalmente consegui postar os dois últimos capítulos de Bitter..._

_Amo essa fic e fico imensamente feliz por ter terminado..._

_Evo, amo-te, beta master..._

_Comentem..._

_Kiss_


End file.
